


photographs your boyfriend took

by flyingthesky



Series: Tabooverse [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentions of public sex, Photography, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "Hey. I'm Jon and I like taking pictures.""Brendon," he says quietly, "I'm into exhibitionism."
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie/Jon Walker
Series: Tabooverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549138
Kudos: 3





	photographs your boyfriend took

The first time Jon meets Brendon, he stick out his hand and grins.

"Hey. I'm Jon and I like taking pictures."

"Brendon," he says quietly, "I'm into exhibitionism."

It's pretty standard, and there's a picture of Ryan hanging up in their living room. He's clothed, but Brendon can see the eroticism in it. Jon's good, and there's sort of a quiet hum of excitement about the situation because they're going to play music. Brendon's got a nervous hum under his skin, and he's tapping out a rhythm on his thigh, because Ryan's got a CD player and some illegal CDs and it's just. You're not supposed to have stuff like that, okay? Brendon doesn't even know how Ryan got it.

There's a _click!_ and Brendon turns his head, seeing Jon behind a camera. He starts hitching up his shirt, giving him a smile, and Jon takes another couple of shots. Brendon drops his shirt to the side, hands dropping to the button of his pants when Ryan comes up behind him and unbuttons Brendon's pants, slipping a hand into them. From his spot on the couch, Spencer rolls his eyes.

"I thought we were here for something kinky. This is just everyday sex." 

Brendon's breath hitches. "You're just jealous you're not in on the action, Spencer Smith."

"He could be." Ryan nuzzles Brendon's neck. "But he's a spoilsport."

Jon's camera is giving a pretty steady steam of click! and Brendon leans back into Ryan, trying to keep his breathing steady. Spencer stands up and walks over, dropping to his knees and licking around where Ryan's fingers are moving. Ryan moves his hand away and starts skittering his hands up Brendon's chest. Spencer takes Brendon into his mouth, and out of the corner of his eye, Brendon can see Jon moving and crouching down to get a different angle. The click! of his camera is timed with Brendon's moan, and Ryan chuckles.

"You like that, don't you? The fact that people could see you like this gets you off, Brendon. Do you remember the time I fucked you in front of the security camera?"

Brendon just moans some more, and Ryan nips at Brendon's neck. He's got the beginning of a good mark going, and Brendon can feel Ryan against his back. He's hard, Spencer and Jon probably are too, and it's sort of relaxing. Maybe that was Ryan's plan, to get him relaxed so he wouldn't give himself a heart attack when they actually started listening to the music. Maybe that wasn't Ryan's plan, but that's what happening. This is easy. Sex is easy. It's the idea that music isn't taboo that makes Brendon twitch in his skin. He's close and Spencer seems to know because he quickens. Jon still got his camera going, and Brendon throws his head back onto Ryan's shoulder.

"Spencer."

Spencer's fingers tighten on Brendon's hips, just a quick signal that he understands, and then Brendon's vision whites out. Ryan catches him, making soothing noises, and once Brendon regains enough of a brain to make his body obey him, he drops to his knees and fumbles with Jon's pants. He takes Jon into his mouth a thank you and Jon groans. Brendon hears the telltale click! of the camera, eyes fluttered shut, and knows from the noises around him that Spencer and Ryan are probably exchanging mutual handjobs. There's a melody thrumming in his head, and Brendon curls his fingers into Jon's thighs. He lets the noise watch over him, lets the click! of Jon's camera wrap around him.

"Brendon," Jon says quietly.

Brendon gives Jon's hip a quick squeeze and takes what Jon gives. He swallows neatly, swaying to his feet, and gives Jon a grin.

"Now that we've met properly," Brendon says, "how about you show me some of your photos?"

Jon raises his camera, taking a picture of Brendon, and then lowers the camera again. Spencer walks over, licking his hand clean, and Ryan's buttoning his pants back up.

"Or," Spencer sighs, "we could actually do something fun and kinky, like we were planning too. Seriously, you guys need to hear My Chem. They're really good."

"Fine." Brendon knocks shoulders with Spencer. "But Jon is going to show me his photos later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jon croaks, "yeah, I will. Let's listen to some music first and be a little taboo."

There's a quick upturn of Jon's lips, and Brendon holds out his hand. Jon takes it and they wander into Ryan's room to listen to whatever he's managed to get his hands on. Brendon doesn't know what it is, but Ryan says it's amazing and Brendon trusts Ryan about things like this, especially when Spencer's backing him. Spencer glances over at Brendon and grins.

"Seriously, this is going to blow your mind, Brendon."


End file.
